


Magically Appearing Six-Year-Old: Sam

by rsadelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Magically Appearing Child, Magically Appearing Six-Year-Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which, actually, he has a good point. Sam alone in a hotel room with someone who isn't dad, so it has to be Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magically Appearing Six-Year-Old: Sam

When Dean wakes up, there's a kid sitting cross-legged on Sam's bed, watching him.

"Dean," the kid, no _Sammy_ , says, "I don't think I'm supposed to be here."

"How'd you know who I was, Sammy?" Dean asks while he sits up.

"Who else would you be?" Which, actually, he has a good point. Sam alone in a hotel room with someone who isn't dad, so it has to be Dean. "But I'm not supposed to be here, am I?"

Dean rubs a hand over his face. He needs a gallon of coffee and a plate full of food. "Probably not." He gets out of bed and ruffles Sammy's hair. "We'll figure it out."

He takes a shower and gets dressed and gets them packed and into the Impala. He settles Sammy into the front seat and checks them out. Somebody might notice that he arrived with another adult and is leaving with a child, so he waits until they're almost out of town to stop for breakfast. He gets Sam settled in front of a plate full of waffle and goes outside where he can call Bobby and still keep an eye on Sammy through the window.

"I think it's my fault," he says when he's finished explaining and Bobby's sworn at him a little. "I think I wished it."

"Dammit, Dean, you know better than that," Bobby scolds.

"I know that!" Dean glances through the window and catches Sammy stealing potatoes off of his plate. That's right. Sammy'd gone through a growth spurt about then. Dean makes a mental note to order Sam a second breakfast and stock up on car snacks. "I didn't say anything out loud or even think 'I wish.'"

Bobby's sigh sounds heavy as it comes at him from his cell's speaker. "What did you do?"

"I just thought that if I could do it all over again, I'd do it right this time."

There's silence and then Bobby says, "Oh, Dean."

Dean looks down at his boots. "I know. It was stupid."

"Damn right it was, but your heart's in the right place. You're bringing him here, right?"

"Yeah," Dean says. This time Sammy sees him watching while he steals potatoes and they make faces at each other. "We'll be there tonight."

"All right," Bobby says. "You take care of him."

"Of course." Dean hangs up and goes back into the diner where he smiles at the waitress and orders more potatoes.


End file.
